Friends
by TTJColeman
Summary: Paige and AJ Lee are enemies in the ring but outside of the ring Saraya-Jade Bevis and April Mendez are quite good friends...Or are they? One-shot


"Jerry "The King" Lawler here in an exclusive interview with our new Diva's Champion, Paige. If you have any questions you want me to ask Paige just tweet #PaigeQuest with your question." The legend introduces as I settle in my seat.

I smile at him then give a slight wave before just leaning back into the soft crimson sofa chair.

"So Paige how are you feeling now that you are the Diva's Champion again?" He asks.

"I feel great King! I mean I went in knowing that I had to win because once you've had a title it's all you want."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Now you've said on multiple occasions that, if it weren't AJ Lee you wouldn't bee here. Would you care to elaborate?"

"Sure. Ummm When I got into this business it was 2009 and I was just a seventeen-year-old intern; I brought the wrestlers water. Towels, I helped clean up the girls locker after the Diva's used them, etc. As a fan I loved the fact that I could be so close to every thing but I never thought I could actually face off with any of the Diva's and because of that I idolized them, which is why I just sat on the side lines for two years." I chuckles for a moment as I remember my past insectaries.

"But then one night I went to the gm, when I thought no one else was there and I saw AJ training by herself…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

August 8, 2011

I walk into the empty gym in my black sports bra and matching basketball shorts that stop above my claves. This is my nightly routine wait till the superstars leave then relieve my stress. To my shock I see a diva leaning against the turnbuckle with her head down. Judging by her golden skin tone, lustrous dark chocolate waves, killer abs, and black skin tight spandex shorts I'd say she's,

"April?" I question as I approach the ring.

The older woman looks at me then gives me a sullen smile.

"Hey Saraya." She greets just as sullenly as she looks.

I slide into the ring then place my hand on her slumped shoulders.

"What's wrong AJ?"

She sighs then turns to face me but keeps her head down, as if she's trying to find her words. I brace my hands on the nearby ropes and wait for her to speak up.

"Kaitlyn is out for the next month or so I have no one to train with and on top of that I have a match against Beth Phoenix next Monday. I have absolutely no idea what I'm gunna do." She finally admits.

"If you want I'll train with you."

Her warm brown eyes meet my sienna's with a lot of skepticism.

"Look just because I'm not a diva doesn't mean I don't know how to fight. Just trust me hun I can help you."

Knowing she has no other choice she nods then so I slowly back up till I'm in the center of the ring.

"Don't go easy on me." I warn as she pushes herself out of the corner.

I bounce around on my toes with a bright smile causing her to shake her head as she watches me. April quick tries to punch me but I duck under her fist and move so that I'm behind her then tightly wrap my arms around her waist. Before she can even comprehend what's going on I deliver a German Suplex then flip her over and put her in a submission hold my godmother, Bull Nakano, taught me when I was a little gir. The diva immediately taps.

Quickly I release her then back away and watch as she turns to face me.

"Holly shit." She chuckles as she stands up.

"I told you not underestimate me."

"No you said don't go easy on you."

"True. Come on lets go again."

She nods the squares up again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"After that day we just kept training together and, in those many sessions, she taught me a lot of tricks. She also gave me the confidence to try to become a WWE Diva."

"So, I guess you could say AJ Lee created Paige?"

"Yes she did and because of that I respect and love her but I will gladly take her out."

"Yes and you definitely did just that tonight as well as the first time you two fought. You know there is a lot of controversy around your first title win against AJ. Some of the fans feel like you provoked AJ into a fight then stole a win while others feel like your congratulation was sincere and because of her slap did in fact deserve to strip her of the title. Was your congratulation sincere or were you just trying to provoke her?"

"Well, King, like you said AJ made me. If it weren't for her I would have never had the confidence to become a Diva so yes I did go out their to congratulate her as well as tell her that I was joining the main roster. But when she slapped me she taught me a new lesson, friendship means nothing here, and it's that lesson that allowed me beat her ass that night and tonight."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Seth Rollins turned on the shield, Nikki Bella turned on Brie Bella, Cesaro turned on the Real Americans, Edge turned on Jericho, Eddie tuned on Ray, Micky turned on Trish, Cameron turned on Naomi, the list goes on. At some point in your career a so called friend will turn on you leaving you with two options; break down like a little, pardon my language, bitch or you can fight back and destroy them. I prefer to do the later but I can't wait to see what Brie does, especially since she was betrayed by her sister."

He merely nods at my rather cynical attitude before stating, "So you and AJ were close before all this."

My jaw clenches and I know he can see the fire in my eyes, as hes shifts back.

"We were…..what seems like ages ago." I admit.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

December 20, 2011

"Congratulations, Saraya, for finally getting signed." April says as she raises her champagne glass.

I smile and raise mine to hers before drinking it.

"Thanks April, for everything."

"Hey you're the one with the talent I have nothing to do with that." She chuckles.

"No but if it weren't for you I'd still be tedious jobs."

"I don't know why you this long."

I say nothing as I look around her house. It's much nicer than my little apartment not to mention all the pictures her.

"You have so many pictures of your family." I comment.

April chuckles at me meager attempt to change the subject then answers, "Yeah we are. They all really support me, even though I don't get to see them a lot."

I just nod then pick up the bacon burger she made for me.

"How does your family feel about you being a wrestler?"

"My mother and Stepfather support me." I answer.

"What about your father?"

I swallow hard, as my throat closes slightly, then set the burger down and deadpan, "I don't know and I don't give a shit."

She quirks her brow then refills my glass. The rest of the dinner is spent in silence especially since I'm chugging down pretty much all her booze. By midnight I'm drunk off my ass and April is guiding me into her guest room.

"Jesus Saraya, your not even legal and yet your drunk." She scolds as she helps me out of my boots and pants.

"I'm sorry." I stammer.

April doesn't respond as she lays me down on the soft bed. When she stands upright I grab her skirt and whimper, "Please don't leave me too." Before my world goes black.

My dreams are plagued by painful memories that bring back past hurt and misery. All the self-loathing, the doubt, the violence, it all plagues me as I remember him leaving.

"Saraya!"

I jolt upright in a pool of my own sweat and meet worried brown eyes.

"Honey are you ok?"

I don't answer instead I lie back down then cover my face and cry. Fuck I forgot how emotional I get when I'm drunk.

"Oh Babydoll come here." April prompts as she pulls me into her.

She pulls me into her chest and just lets me cry till I pass out again. Well I I did for a second before April wakes me up again.

"Saraya please tell me what's wrong, you're freaking me the fuck out."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, sweetie, just talk to me. Tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

With a sigh I just say, "It's my past…..I don't want to talk about it."

"Saraya-Jade Bevis you can not run from your past honey, if you do you'll just suffer."

Her words…..they make a lot of sense but….oh fuck it.

"Give me a bottle of jack and I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Sarayaaaa! I'm not getting you drunker then you already are. Just talk to me." She pleas.

"When I was twelve my father abandoned me. Though I'll admit we all saw it coming, he and mum kept getting in rows about his Boxing career. His bravery and skill inspired my brothers and I but his obsession with fighting drove a wedge between he and my mothers." I stop as the memories of screams and tears fight to break my fragile heart.

"I never knew you had brothers."

I know she's trying to distract me but she can't not with, "Those fucking bastards left too. After all mum did for us they left because they wanted to train with dad. Yeah mom told them they could go but that doesn't mean cut all fuckin ties! Those ungrateful pricks left and they never looked back; no letters, no phone calls, no contact for the past seven years. All I know is my oldest brother's a UFC fighter and my other older brother is a fuckin bobby in London. As for my father…well he re-married my godmother, another fighter and didn't even think to invite me to the fucking wedding."

"Do you know why they didn't contact you or your mother?"

"NO! And that what pisses me off, the four of us were soooo close. I always went with them to the gym, my brothers and I were damn near inseparable. I fuckin loved them, I fucking idolized them, and then when I chose to stay with mum they completely shut me out…like I mean nothing to them."

A silences falls over the room as I stew in my anger; an anger that I justly feel, as this situation is no one else's fault but theirs. I mean it's not mom's fault she got fed up with playing second fiddle to dad's job and it's not my fault that I'm the only one who saw how hurt she was when the boys said they were leaving. She didn't even try to stop them in fact she encouraged it, because all she ever wants is for us to follow our dreams and dad was the key to theirs so she let them go. Besides they were technically adults anyway so they could do whatever the fuck they wanted anyway and she knew. Mum wanted to keep them in our lives, she hopped they would visit and keep contact but they didn't and she was heart broken.

"Could you imagine your father and brothers abandoning you for no real reason other than they're to busy?"

"No I can't."

"Exactly. No child should ever be abandoned by the ones they love because they don't have time for you."

She nods then rests her head back on my shoulder as she squeezes me to her.

"We'll you have me now and I swear I'll never leave you."

Her words are so sweet I can't help but feel better.

"Thanks Mama A, you always know just what to say to make me feel better."

"That what friends are for Babydoll. Now go to sleep." She orders.

We both chuckle then just lay there in utter silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She was my best friend…She even helped me through some pretty rough times which is one of the reasons….well actually it's the only other reason I love and respect her." I finally answer as I come out of another flash back.

He nods then looks down at his cell phone.

"Well the fans have been tweeting like crazy. Are you ok with starting the questions now Paige?"

"Of course, lets get started."

"Ok so Rawhard69 asks; Paige are you insinuating that you're in love with her AJ Lee?"

A rage wells up inside of me causing my jaw to clench as I glare into the camra.

"You know the first three times I was asked this I found it really funny but now it's just getting annoying. No I don't love AJ Lee."

I fucking adore her…but I can't say that out loud.

King chuckles then moves on, "Crazypunk666 asks; If AJ means as much to you as you say she does then why didn't you congratulate her like that when she won the Diva's Championship first time?"

"Well….we had a falling out in 2012 and I thought it'd be best if I just focused on my career in NXT. But, in the two years it took for me to swallow my pride and try to make amends, my feelings for AJ never changed." I admit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

September 7, 2012

Today is the first time I have a night off and I'm so excited. With all that's been going on I thought I'd spend some time with April, I miss her so much and…..I want to tell her the truth about…..how strong my feelings for her really are. I decided to go to April's favorite food joint and pick up her usual, a large pizza with pulled pork and bacon and some desert.

With a bright smile I put the food in the passenger seat of my bluish purple 1969 ford mustang fastback then get in the driver seat. The drive to April's house is quick, as usual, I don't park in the drive way but this time it's due to a silver 2003 Honda Valkyrie Rune. That's odd but she did say something about her brother coming to town so I'm not really shocked so I knock on the door. After a few minutes Phillip Jack Brooks answers the door in nothing but his boxers. I swear my heart just shattered in to a million pieces.

"Hi Jade, what are you doing here?" He asks with little surprise.

"Ummmm….I wanted to spend some time with AJ, I haven't seen her in a while." I admit.

"Yeah she told me. Hold on I'll go get her." He says before walking back into the house.

Tears well up in my eyes as I turn around and walk back to my car as quickly as I can. Unfortunately it's not quick enough as I hear Aprils sweet voice calling my name, shit. Rather than walking to the driver seat I go to the passenger seat and grab the food because I love her to much to just leave. Walking back to the house I not that her hair is messed up and she's only wearing one of his CM Punk shirts. My throat tightens as she unknowingly adds insult to injury but I push it down and hold the food out to her.

"I'm sooo sorry I came over, I sound have called first, here I picked up some food you and Phillip should…ummmm….yeah….." I stammer as I push the box into her chest.

I can tell she's slightly shocked by my action but she still takes the items. My jaw clenches as HE comes back out, though now he has on pants. With all the composer I have I smile at them and mutter, "Have fun." before I walk back to my car and driving off.

As I make my way to my hotel the tears I've been holding back finally break free. Honestly this whole situation is my fault. All I had to do was tell her how I feel when I knew she was single at least then I might have a chance with her. But now she's with Phillip and…..she seems happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mind if I pick the next question?" I ask as I hold out my hand.

He nods then hands me his phone. Looking at one of them I chuckle then read, "From TeamUsoCrazy; There are a lot of pictures of you hanging out with different superstars both married and single superstars, are you dating any? No I'm not dating any of the superstars but I am a friend with them. They are all really good guys but I'm not attracted to any of them."

"Really you have no attraction to any of the superstars?" King asks skeptically.

"Of course not, I'm a lesbian." I admit.

"Really?"

"Oi. I came out to my family when I was sixteen and I've never gone back in the closet. Not even here, I mean yeah not everyone knew but that's not just something you blurt our randomly. It'd be weird if I just walked into the ring and yelled that I'm gay, no that's odd and it makes it seem like a gimmick. But my sexuality isn't a gimmick it's who I am."

"Wow. It's great that you are brave enough to talk about your sexuality like this because by doing that and being the strong role model that you are you give LGBT youths hope and courage to be who they really are. So thank you Paige for saying that." He commends.

"It's really nothing you know, once you find that strength to be who you are everything else just comes naturally. But I do remember what it was like to be scared of….pretty much everything but I was lucky, all me friends and family accepted me so that made it easier for me to accept myself. So for anyone gay youths that are scared don't be because, weather your family and friends accept or not, you still have an entire community behind you all you have to do is be willing to accept yourself and keep moving forward."

He nods in agreement then asks, "So is there a woman in your life?"

My lips spread into a smile so bright it could block out the sun.

"Oi, there's someone but….it's complicated." I chuckle.

He nods then asks, "How long has she been in your life?"

"Ummm we've known each other for three years but in 2013 our relationship was taken to the next level.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

October 10, 2013

A pounding on my door wakes me from my peaceful slumber. With a pain filled groan I roll out of bed then stagger to the front door.

"What." I growl as I open the door.

To my shock I find a soaking wet crestfallen April Mendez. The sobbing girl runs into my battered body causing me to hiss in pain but I wrap my arms around her and kick the door shut. With all the strength I have I pick the light girl up and carry her to my bedroom.

"Honey you have to let me go, we need to get you out of these wet clothes and your aggregating my bruised ribs."

She immediately sets her feet down and lets me go then examines my body. Since I'm only dressed in a sports bra and sweatpants she can see the purpling splotches along my left rib and back.

"What happened to you?" She asks with a sniffle.

"Summer Rae and her BFF squad attacked me after I beat her ass two nights ago."

I slowly turn to my dresser and pull out a white tank top and a pair of crimson boy shorts then hand the items to her.

"Put those on."

She nods then takes off her wet cloths and puts them in my wicker laundry hamper. I not to watch her but its to hard not to so I just lie in bed and watch her. When she finishes she crawls in bed beside me and puts her head on my shoulder and her hand on my stomach.

"What happened April?" I ask as I wrap my arm around her shoulder.

She doesn't respond but I can feel her tears on my shoulder. Shifting slightly I pull her closer to me then kiss her forehead and press my cheek to her temple.

"You've gotta tell me what's wrong love."

It takes her awhile to get it out but eventually she sobs, "Philip cheated on me….with Mickie fucking James."

Oh damn….. smile spreads across my lips as I mumble, "You deserve someone so much better that him, someone who truly loves you."

She snorts so I tilt her head back then presses my lips to hers. At first she doesn't respond but after a few minutes my kiss is returned. Pulling away I look into her con fused eyes and smile.

"I know this is sudden but…April…I love you and I have for a while." I admit, never taking my eyes off of hers.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because the last time I waited for the right moment I got my heartbroken."

"Saraya what are you talking about?" She questions with a hint of frustration.

"I waited to tell you how I felt before but when I did you….well….Philip answered **your** door in his **boxers** I was devastated. But…I couldn't blame you for that though, you didn't know I liked you at the time so you got a boyfriend which is normal….though that didn't stop my heart from breaking."

"So your telling me now because…..after I caught the man that I loved"

"Look I know my timing is fucked but….for me it's now or never."

She averts her gaze as she lets out a humorless chuckle.

"I don't expect anything from you April, this isn't my way of getting on with you. I just feel….you deserve answers that, you haven't asked yet but, I know are on your mind."

"Like what?" She asks sarcastically.

"Like why I've been avoiding you, why Jonathan and Colby have been acting weird around you, and I use to constantly call and text you."

Silence passes for a moment before she whispers, "I didn't mind that you always called….in fact I really liked it."

This makes me smile as our eyes meet again.

"We don't have to be more than friends if you don't want but…..I just want you to know that I'm madly in love with you and I will do anything to make you happy, even if it means I have to leave you."

"I didn't ask you to leave."

"No you didn't but it hurt to much to stay…..But that really doesn't matter and neither dose this. Look right now I'm here for you and I will be till you send me away. So just close your eyes and get some sleep…" I offer as I lay back.

I can fell her shift away from me slightly but she doesn't leave the bed…..that's a start I guess.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well that's great Paige I hope you and your special friend celebrate your win together.

"Thank you King."

"No Paige thank you for being on our show."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time I get home I can tell April's already here by the rose petals on the floor. I follow the flowers to our bedroom where my angel is waiting for me on the bed, dressed in only a see through purple teddy. I can see a bruise forming on her hip so I ask, "Did I hurt you love?"

She shakes her head and crawls forward on the bed till she's right in front of me.

"I'm perfectly fine baby, but I think AJ Lee's ego is hurt. Maybe she and Paige should have a rematch in the bed, after all your still in ring gear."

"Oi but you're only in your teddy." I comment as I pull her closer to me.

"Does it really matter?"

"Oi to me it does. I don't want Paige to fight AJ Lee for dominance tonight. I just want to make love with April Mendez till we both pass out."

April gives me a look that tells me she's swooning so I pull her in close and start kissing her soft neck.

"Besides you know AJ Lee hates Paige." I chuckle in her ear.

"True but April loves Saraya-Jade." She add as she squeezes me a little.

That's one thing I love about April, outside of the ring she isn't anything like AJ Lee. But then again, I'm nothing like Paige.

I bring my hand down to her sex and push my middle finger against her clit causing her to gasp. With a smirk I shove my tongue in her mouth then rub it against hers till she finally lets our tongues play together. Her hand moves to my hips and run up my back pressing me closer to her as we continue to make out.

My hand moves from her core to the hem of her tank top then slowly walk my fingers up her soft flesh. When air becomes an issue I pull my lips away from hers then start slowly trailing kisses along her neck till I reach a sensitive spot behind her ear. She moans involuntarily as I gingerly run my tongue over the spot.

She moans softly as I suck and nip at the sensitive area while my hands start teasing her nipples. My lips move across her exposed skin littering the area with soft butterfly kisses till I reach the collar of her tank top. Pulling away from her I straddle her then take the fabric in my fists and pause.

Her uncertain eyes bore into mines, as if searching for the love I speak of. Slowly she nods so I tare open the top revealing beautiful golden globes with hard copper peaks a top them. My mouth waters in anticipation as I lower my head and gently flick my tongue over her left nipple. This action causes April shudders with another soft moan so I repeat it before circling the nub.

I tease her for a moment longer then suck as much as I can into my mouth and start nursing like a newborn child feeding for the first time. The older woman arches her back and starts becoming more vocal as I move to her neglected bosom.

"Saraya! Please! OH GOD!" She yells.

A smirk spreads across my face at her positive reactions but when the processes starts getting tedious I move on, trailing soft kisses down her flawless belly. I make sure to each one of her abs and dip my tongue into her belly button. Wanting to tease her more I decide to leave April's panties on, for this round, so she won't feel the full effect. Slowly I tease her clit the same way I tease her nipples while my hands make there way back to her tender breast.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! OH FUCKIN SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Damn that was quick, I must have worked her up more than I thought, you'd think she'd build up a slight tolerance when it comes to plesure…Oh well round one's over and I'm still horny.

"Ding, Ding, time for round two." I chuckle as I tare off her…well my panties.

April's eyes shut as I burry my fingers inside of her core and lap up her juices.

"FUCK!" She calls.

Her walls clench around my as soon as my fingers brush a soft spot inside of her. I probably should have waited till her first orgasm subsided but oh well; I'm a greedy bitch I couldn't wait if I wanted to. Chuckling at the thought I lower my mouth to her entrance and replace my fingers with my tongue. April fists my hair while her hips buck into me then suddenly she goes limp. Looking up I find the girl is out cold. Shit I knew I should have given her time between orgasms, I very much doubt she's use to having three in a row….well actually it could be seen as one continuous climax…..fuck it she's out cold, might as well just clean her up and call it a night, besides my ribs are fuckin killing me.


End file.
